Advances in ventricular assist device (VAD) technology during the last decade have been largely limited to concepts intended for the adult population. Options for mechanical support of pediatric patients with severe heart failure, and especially those who are awaiting cardiac transplantation, are extremely limited. The primary limitation to the use of currently available VADs for pediatric bridging-to-cardiac transplantation is the excessive size of these devices. Devices are needed that are specifically intended to meet the special size and hemodynamic requirements of the pediatric population. To that end, Nimbus, Inc. and its development partner, the University of Pittsburgh, have capitalized on their collective experience in axial flow and centrifugal blood pump technology, use of VADs in the clinical setting, and pediatric cardiac transplantation to design a prototype, miniaturized VAD suitable for implantation in pediatric aged patients. The aims of this proposed Phase I SBIR program are to demonstrate via in vitro performance testing and in vivo implants the feasibility of this innovative design for pediatric, bridge-to-transplant circulatory support. If ultimately successful, this pump would have commercial application as a product marketed to hospitals in the United States and abroad. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The ultimate result of this research has commercial application as a product marketed to hospitals in the U.S. and abroad. Approximately 10% - 20% of patients alive with congenital heart defects may undergo cardiac transplantation.